


Wither, Sinners

by momojuusu



Series: Monsta X Fanfiction Bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always a consequence in every path they’ve taken, and now it’s starting to leave stains everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wither, Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monsta X Fanfiction Bingo week 3 with the prompt angels/demons!AU. Rated M just in case. Big thanks to [Mady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/centipatch/pseuds/centipatch) for helping me a lot, especially with the title (special thanks for listening to me nagging about Minhyuk).
> 
> Do listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7s0au0_pceE) to build more feelings.
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

_Your wings are withering._

“Hyunwoo,” His voice was soft, but lustful. He closed his eyes, lips parting as he let himself fall into the depth of pleasure. The two fingers of Hyunwoo’s were wrapped in his tight hole and he couldn’t help but moan more when the man beneath him moved them, brushing against the right spots.

Hyunwoo loved seeing him writhing. Hyunwoo adored him when he was writhing under his well-built body. Hyunwoo loved seeing him submitting himself to the love and the pleasure Hyunwoo gave to him.

But, not like this, _never_ like this.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked.

“I’m—I’m okay,” he answered; Hyunwoo could feel those pretty lips tugging into a smile when his thick ones captured them.

He had an angel in his bed, a pair of white wings covering most part of the bed, in contrast to his black, demon ones. He had an angel in his arms, chanting his name like a prayer in every friction they got. He had an angel under his control, whimpering, submitting to him.

_Withering, withering like a flower._

Purplish marks tainted the ivory skin, marking the angel. Hyunwoo licked them one by one while repeating the angel’s name in his head, over and over, over and over.

_Minhyuk. Minhyuk. Minhyuk._

“Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk had soft, white hair. Minhyuk had blue eyes. Minhyuk had pinkish lips. Minhyuk had fair, gleaming skin. Minhyuk was a beautiful angel, maybe the most beautiful among his race, and he surrendered for the sake of their path together. Minhyuk took a step away from Heaven in each day, eating the whole forbidden fruit called love.

But, Minhyuk was so fragile, _too_ delicate.

“Ahh—f-fuck,”

Hyunwoo ran his thumb over Minhyuk’s lower lip, smirking at what the angel just said. “Language,” His lips worked on the lithe-figured male’s jawline as he spoke. “Disguising as human has turned you into someone with a foul mouth, hmm, angel?”

“Angels can make mistakes too,” Minhyuk flashed a grin before his expression turned darker when Hyunwoo shoved the third finger into him.

Minhyuk’s fingers were gripping on Hyunwoo’s bare shoulders; the grips weren’t so strong, but were desperate enough. Hyunwoo would never forget how needy Minhyuk was; he would never forget what Minhyuk wanted so badly right here, right now.

More thrusts, more moans. More teasing, more depression. Minhyuk wanted more, more, more—he needed more, more, _more._ Hyunwoo knew it the best.

_Withering, you are withering._

Hyunwoo noticed the wince on Minhyuk’s face when his hands pressed his wings down. They weren’t as soft as how they used to be. Being with Hyunwoo rotted them. Being with Hyunwoo ruined their beauty.

_I’ve ruined you, I still am._

The three fingers were replaced by something else, and Hyunwoo could see satisfaction blending with pain in the angel’s expression. The demon himself grunted because, damn, Minhyuk was still as tight as ever. He grabbed two fistfuls of the white feathers, gripping on the angel’s once graceful wings while pushing his cock completely inside Minhyuk.

Some of the feathers fell out easily; they weren’t as strong as they used to be.

Hyunwoo wrecked Minhyuk. He wrecked Minhyuk in every hug, every kiss, every thrust, every friction, every feeling. Hyunwoo wrecked Minhyuk, wrecking him apart every time, every hour, every second, every millisecond. Hyunwoo saw Minhyuk withering, withering—withering like a flower.

But, Minhyuk loved to be wrecked.

Hyunwoo looked down at the angel underneath him. What a mess; Minhyuk should’ve been flying, singing beautiful gospels, glowing in serenity. But, Minhyuk didn’t. Minhyuk didn’t fly, didn’t sing beautiful gospels, didn’t glow. He used to, but he didn’t anymore. Hyunwoo dragged him down, not to the abyss, but to this sinful place where human being lived in, disguising as ones, so they could love, they could feel—they were free.

_You’re dying, dying with me—because of me._

Hyunwoo started moving once Minhyuk adjusted to his size. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts—Hyunwoo didn’t manage to count for too long. He was in pure bliss, Minhyuk was in pure bliss—they were lost in the taboo thrill.

“Does it feel good? Do you feel good?” His low voice made Minhyuk’s body shiver—Minhyuk didn’t even need to say something in return because every part of his body screamed the yes answer without words.

Minhyuk was so unsteady when he decided to ride Hyunwoo. He was trembling still from the high sensation that Hyunwoo should sustain him on his hips, so he wouldn’t fall. The angel gasped sharply the moment he slammed down into Hyunwoo, but he didn’t stop, _wouldn’t_ stop.

_You’re withering, shattering, shattering, shattering, just like a flower, just like a broken glass, just like a thin ice—just like my heart. Withering, shattering only for me._

From below, Hyunwoo saw how their love corrupted the angel. From below, Hyunwoo saw the white hair wasn’t that soft anymore, they were dull. The blue eyes were no longer blue, they were grayish. The pinkish lips weren’t pinkish, they were dry and chapped. The fair skin was no longer gleaming; it had lost its ethereal lights.

From below, Hyunwoo saw Minhyuk’s wings withering. Dark shadows stained them, the feathers were waiting to fall out; they would fall out in no time. They were rotten, rotten, rotten—dying, _dying for him_.

His name was muttered repeatedly in Minhyuk’s moans, muttered repeatedly, as though it was a mantra that could make him live forever— _as though it could cure you from the unholy damage I caused._

“Close—Hyunwoo, I-I’m—” Hyunwoo let Minhyuk slumped against him when he sat to embrace the angel, hips thrusting up because Minhyuk’s legs couldn’t prop him for any longer.

“Hold on, hold on, angel,” the demon whispered gently into the angel’s ear, earning soft groans. “Hold on, wait for me. Together.”

Every thrust was frustration. Every slam was depression. Every bite was fear. Every mark was ready to bring them to the end. Hyunwoo hugged Minhyuk even tighter when he felt the peak was near.

_Hold on. Hold on. Wait for me. Don’t die on me. Don’t wither just yet. Let me love you. More, more, more love for you, my love._

From the high pleasure they’d reached together, Hyunwoo saw those white wings spreading in all glory that was left in them. Minhyuk’s mouth opened wide, screaming voiceless screams with his head throwing back.

He was beautiful, so beautiful, _still_ beautiful even after what he had been through.

_Don’t wither._

“I love you,” was the last thing Minhyuk managed to say before he lost his consciousness.

Hyunwoo whispered ‘I love you, too’ over and over again as he laid the thin, fragile body of the angel. He whispered how he loved Minhyuk over and over again as he caressed his lover’s white strands.

He whispered how he wanted Minhyuk only for him forever as he kissed the angel’s lips ever so gently. He whispered how he wanted to see Minhyuk’s smile once again, how he wanted to put the pink color on Minhyuk’s cheeks, like how it used to be. He whispered how he wanted to bring Minhyuk’s lights back, how he wanted to make Minhyuk’s wings get their greatness back and never leave until the end of time.

He whispered that even though it would cost a separation, he’d choose to see Minhyuk with all the graciousness he once had. He wasn’t ready, would never be, to see his loved one gone before his eyes.

“Bloom, angel. Bloom, even without me. Bloom like you used to, like a beautiful flower you used to be.”

Minhyuk missed the black, thick tears that Hyunwoo shed for him, for the last time before he walked away from Minhyuk’s life.

_You won’t be withering anymore._

 

+

 

Minhyuk knew he was withering. Minhyuk knew he started rotting. His eyes weren’t blue anymore, his lips weren’t as pretty pinkish as they used to be, his skin stopped glowing Heaven’s rays. Minhyuk knew he was dying; he would be gone if he kept being by Hyunwoo’s side.

Hyunwoo was a demon. They were well aware of what would come if they forced their relationship. None of angels and demons could stay together for too long time, either way one of them would be dead, depending on who was the stronger.

 Hyunwoo was the strongest between them—he was even the strongest among the demons themselves. Minhyuk, as a holy being, couldn’t stand the demon’s dark aura; he decayed, decayed in every second, decayed in every breath he took.

Minhyuk expected he wouldn’t last long. Even him in human form looked like he would die anytime soon—lifeless look, unhealthy pale skin, too thin body. He recognized every pity people secretly threw at him. He didn’t deny that he _did_ look that bad. He was that pathetic as a human, even more in his true form. He couldn’t even fly anymore because his wings grew too weak to move much. He was pathetic, as a human and as an angel.

But, he didn’t want Hyunwoo to leave. Hyunwoo was the sole reason why he still survived up until now. Hyunwoo was the reason why he still woke up every morning, and even sleep sometimes hurt him because nightmares often came and haunted him, he didn’t mind it because he knew Hyunwoo’s arms would secure him.

He loved Hyunwoo, loved the thorns on his temple, loved Hyunwoo’s big, black bat-liked wings, loved his smile and his stare, and his thick lips, and how Hyunwoo stroked his hair, how Hyunwoo held his hand, how Hyunwoo embraced him, how Hyunwoo kissed him, how Hyunwoo _loved_ him.

Minhyuk expected he would die in Hyunwoo’s arms. It seemed nice, leaving this filthy world in the arms of someone he loved. It seemed nice, even though he wished a thousand more years to be with Hyunwoo. It seemed nice because Hyunwoo would be the one he saw before he closed his eyes forever.

Minhyuk expected Hyunwoo to embrace him when it was time for him to go, but, in the end, his hands weren’t the ones that let go of their love first.

Minhyuk woke up the next day, feeling so much better—or much worse because he knew why he felt way healthier. His heart beat frantically when he called for Hyunwoo, but there was no response. He couldn’t find Hyunwoo anywhere in their apartment. He couldn’t find Hyunwoo _anywhere_. He waited for Hyunwoo, but minutes became hours, hours became days, days became weeks, and weeks became months, and Hyunwoo never came back.

Hyunwoo left him. Hyunwoo disappeared and no one but him remembered the demon’s existence. He was left behind while Hyunwoo went back to where he belonged. Hyunwoo was back to the abyss.

Hyunwoo sacrificed their forbidden love and let him live.

Minhyuk wasn’t withering anymore. He wasn’t rotten anymore. His eyes were blue, a weird blue that when someone looked at them, they would find two tiny galaxies in them. His lips got their true color; they were now soft and plump again. His skin found its lights again, ethereal luminous illuminating as how it used to have.

Minhyuk got stronger, his wings could bring him to the sky, but something was still missing.

It would be missing forever.

_Our love is withering. Withering, withering like a flower._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Angel and Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011056) by [sotoayam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam)




End file.
